


Flash Backs and Realisations

by StarSync52



Series: The Reject and The Spotlight [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Drama AU, Human AU, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 16:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12561596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSync52/pseuds/StarSync52
Summary: Logan looks back on past times in his office while Virgil realizes somethingI cannot write summaries





	Flash Backs and Realisations

~Logan’s P.O.V~

I heard a knock on my office door. And from what I could gather from that knock the person was very shy. “Come in.” They walked in with an aura of, well, I guess the only word is uncertainty.  
“How can I help you?”  
“Umm, uh I’m here to sign up?” They said it more as a question than a statement but that was almost any person who first walked into the agency. Well, every one except Princey.

****Flash Back ****

It was a frosty autumn day at the office. I was sitting at my desk doing paperwork for the Rejects in the Spotlight when my door burst open.  
“Hello, wonderful citizens. My name is Roman I am here to make this team great again.” Oh boy. This one was going to be interesting.  
“Salutations, I am Logan. Please take a seat and we will see about you joining.” The interview went on quite well for once. Thankfully Roman could sing, act and dance. A triple threat. This meant that he would go straight to the Rejects acting team. They had lost a few members to the Spotlights so they would need this.

****Present****

“So, Virgil Sanderson?”  
“Y-yes?”  
“You can sing, dance and act but you would rather work in stage and costumes because?”  
“Uh well…” I swear I felt like I was trying to have a date with Patton he was so nervous. 

****Another Flash Back****

“I hope the casualty of this location doesn’t bother Patton.”  
“Hm? N-no, not i-in the sl-lightest.”

****Present****

Well, Patton didn’t matter right now. He was and is dead to me. “It’s fine Virgil you don’t have to tell me why. It’s perfectly normal to be nervous when on stage. I was to. Now I’ll put you into costumes, for now, I have a friend who can show you the ropes of working here.”  
“Thanks uh…?”  
“Logan, Logan Smith at your acquaintance.”  
“Thanks, Logan. So where do I go?”  
“Down the hall and too the left. It’s the bright aqua door, can’t miss it.”  
“Thanks again Logan.”  
Virgil left my office with a small shy smile and at that, I felt my heart flutter. Oh no. Not again! I can’t another hopeless crush! I knew in that moment, my life was going to get a whole lot more interesting.

 

~Virgil’s P.O.V~

I left the office with a fluttering stomach. Oh, great, been here no more than fifteen minutes and I’ve got a crush. I took Logan’s instructions and found the bluish door. I couldn’t have missed it if I had my eyes closed the colour of the door was so bright. A sign on the door said that I could walk in if the lights were yellow. Thankfully they were so that I wouldn’t have to wait too long. When I walked in it looked as if a tornado and torn through the room. Fabric and designs were scattered on every surface, ribbon and trim overflowing out of boxes and in the center of it all a manikin dressed in fur and pompoms. It took a second but then I saw a person at the desk working away at a sewing machine. She didn’t hear me come in because of the music I assume was blasting out of her headphones.  
“Um, Hello?” I go no response “HELLO!”  
“Oh so sorry didn’t hear you come in. Was in the zone if you know what I mean.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Names Luna and I assume Logan sent you here?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hope he didn’t scare you off.”  
I gave her what I guess was a confused face because she went on to say:  
“He does that sometimes. On my first day, I showed him a design idea and all he did was stare, it turns out that was his shocked face and he was just startled at how bold my design was.” She said this with a smile and a chuckle as if she was looking back on the memory. “Oh I just realized I didn’t get your name!”  
“Oh, Uh Virgil.” I said with a mumble.  
“Okay then, I better show you the ropes of costume making Verge.” She turned back to her work with a wink. As I followed Luna to her desk I thought that maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as I thought.

****Flash Back****

“Do I have to do this?”  
“Yes Virgil you do, I don’t care if you don’t go on stage but it’ll be fun to do some more stuff together.”  
I was getting ready to go for my interview, my dorm mate Patton was trying to convince me it wasn’t going to be that bad.  
“Plus you’ll get to meet Roman!” He squealed so loud that my ears popped. Patton had been talking up this Roman guy for weeks, apparently they met on set for one of the plays Patton was always taking part in. I really wanted to meet Patton’s past boyfriend who I only knew as “Logic”, I know real creative. But he dumped Patton after he found out he was taking an interest in Roman. Patton would not give up on grieving for weeks. So I really hope this works out.

~Luna’s P.O.V~  
Man, Virgil really did know how to work a needle, he wouldn’t tell me where he got his experience from but I know everyone has a right to their privacy. I told him the next play of the team: Cats.  
“But I’m more of a dog person!” He whined. I laughed at this.  
“What?!”  
“You have no idea how many people say that.” At that moment my door was thrust open.  
“What world are living in that my tailor is having fun without me?”  
“Listen buddy I ‘aint your tailor, and don’t you have a dance number to be practicing?”  
“Nice to see you to Luna.”  
“Shut up Roman.” I jokingly pushed Roman away and looked over at Verge, he was standing by our designs we had been working on with an unreadable look on his face.  
“Oh fiddlesticks, I don’t think we’ve introduced, my name in all its glory is Roman Westwood.” At this Virgil’s face turned into one of shock, I swear his eyes went so big he looked like a deer caught in headlights. He kept looking like this until Roman, in a very Olaf type fashion said:  
“And you are?”  
“Oh uh Virgil Sanderson.” It was Roman’s turn to be shocked at this. I had no idea what was going on but I knew that these reactions were from pure anger or joy, trust me I’ve had both.  
“Wow, Patton cannot due justice to how princely you look.”  
“Well thank you for the compliment my chemically unbalanced romance.”  
“Oh god Roman. That’s worse than the Luna Love-good nickname you had for me last week. Now unless you had a real reason for coming in here and interrupting us, get out of here!” Roman smirked, said his goodbyes and left us to our work. We continued to work while chatting about pretty much everything and anything when I had an epiphany.  
“You know what we should do Verge?”  
“What Luna?”  
“We should go watch the rehearsal. It’s always fun!”  
“Well…”  
“Oh come on!”  
“Finnnne”

~Virgil’s P.O.V~  
When I walked into the dance studio what I saw made my jaw hit the floor. Logan, dancing, and at that he was dancing like a professional. He skills to rival Roman’s, who in case if you didn’t know was his partner. We stood there watching them dance and it was over all too quickly. Luna was talking with some guys from the set team when I heard a conversation that left me speechless.  
“You did great out there Logan.”  
“You did an adequate job to Patton.”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to the substation.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“Ok, see you Logic!” And just my luck at that moment Luna came back.  
“Uh Virgil what’s wrong?”  
“Luna, I think I have a crush on my dorm mate’s ex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support and yes I know my writing style and my plot is all over the place but bear with me here.


End file.
